


Icarus

by unsettled



Category: Farscape
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Icarus Abides, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, his emotions overrule the reality he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Finally got to the point I needed to to feel like I could write fic about what I want (wow coherent much) only I don't have time or put together thoughts enough to write what I want to, so. Just a breath of something.

For a moment, his emotions overrule the reality he knows. There John is, alive. 

But as rapidly as his hopes rise, they sink. Plummet. This is not his John. Crichton is looking at him with the same base distrust and dislike that he'd discovered fading from his John's expression. Crichton is looking past him already, looking for those worth more to him. 

Whatever chance he had with John will never be present with Crichton. The most he can hope for is tolerance; the least he can want. 

He swallows whatever foolish things he might have considered saying and steps aside.


End file.
